


Porthos doing maths

by R00bs_Teacup



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00bs_Teacup/pseuds/R00bs_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish I could actually do maths. Here is my impression of what maths is, lol. Porthos CAN do maths, just read the story :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porthos doing maths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MDJensen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDJensen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Chronicle of Secondary Education](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803095) by [MDJensen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDJensen/pseuds/MDJensen). 



> For MD Jensen, for no reason except I wanted to draw the Porthos from that lovely story again. Which now has a sequel! Yay! http://archiveofourown.org/works/7576528/chapters/17239003


End file.
